I'll Find U
by HoneyRubies WindTree
Summary: kami makhluk penghisap darah, mitos mengatakan kami abadi, tapi mereka salah. kami tak abadi, kami bisa mati jika kami tak menemukan 'slave' kami, HanHun, KrisKai, KyungBaek. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**| I'll Find You |**

Apa kalian percaya Vampire?

Percaya akan makhluk penghisap darah itu benar-benar ada?

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Vampire itu hanya mitos belaka, mereka hanya tokoh fiktif yang tak pernah eksis di dunia ini.

Tapi mereka salah, vampire ada di sekitar kita, mereka berbaur dengar kita.

Vampire bukan seperti di film.

Mereka tak berkilau saat terkena matahari, mereka tak terbakar jika terkena matahari, mereka tak takut dengan bawang putih.

Mereka hidup seperti kita, makan-makanan yang kita makan, malakukan hal yang seperti kita lakukan.

Tak ada yang berbeda kecuali satu hal, vampire hanya bisa menghisap darah 'Slave'nya jika ingin berumur panjang.

Vampire harus meminum darah yang sama jika ingin hidup lebih lama.

Tapi mendapatkan 'Slave' tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi Slave, hanya orang-orang khusus yang memiliki aroma berbeda dengan yang lain bisa menjadi Slave.

Apa kalian ingin mendengar cerita 3 lelaki tampan yang mencari Slavenya?

Jika iya, maka aku akan menceritakan cerita 3 lelaki tampan itu.

Siapkan diri kalian dari cerita yang membingungkan. Jika kalian tak mengerti kalian bisa bertanya padaku.

Author: WindTree  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantsy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung pencangkar langit seorang namja tampak duduk di balik sebuah meja yang megah, ruangan itu sangat megah. Berbagai jenis furniture mahal tampak menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Perlahan seorang wanita tampak memasuki ruangan tersebut, kakinya yang berbalut High Heels setinggi 7cm tampak beradu dengan lantai marmer kualitas terbaik, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang sama terus berulang-ulang.

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr Lu, here is some document that you should signed now. This document contains details of the salaries of the employees of this month" sang wanita tampak meletakkan sebuah map berwaran biru tua di meja sang atasan.

"I will read first, you can go now" setelah mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang atasan, sang wanita langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Luhan-nama lelaki itu- tampak berdiri dari kursi mewahnya, dia membawa kaki-kakinya jenjangnya menuju jendela yang menampilkan langsung hiruk pikuk kota London, Luhan mendesah pelan, sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan 'Slave'nya padalah tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah sekarang, dia tak bisa terus-terusan menghisap darah orang-orang yang berbeda setiap waktu, tak baik bagi kondisi tubuhnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba merilekskan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku, semoga dia cepat menemukan 'Slave'nya.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Suara bidikan kamera yang saling bersautan terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan, di bagian selatan ruangan terdapat banyak orang yang saling memotret sebuah objek di depanya, seorang model wanita tampak sedang berpose memamerkan pakaian edisi musim dingin yang ia kenakan.

Sang model terus memamerkan pakainannya dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang merupakan bentuk tubuh idaman setiap wanita di seluruh dunia.

"okay, pemotretan kali ini selesai, kita lanjutkan besok. Terima kasih atas jerja kerasnya" setelahnya semua orang yang ada di sana mulai merapihkan peralatan mereka, saling mengucapkan terimakasih satu sama lain.

Sang model tampak mendekati seorang lelaki yang tampak sibuk merapihkan perlengkapannya "Kris, apa setelah ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama.." kerlingan nakal di berikan kepada sang photographer muda.

Kris atau yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan tersenyum tipis "maaf nona, tapi setelah ini aku ada acara" jawaban sang photographer membuat sang model menampilkan wajah sedih, yang walaupun di lihat bagaimanapun hanya pura-pura semata.

"aku permisi nona" ucap Kris yang menenteng tas berisi peralatannya berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang model.

Sepatu yang di kenakan Kris tampak beradu dengan putihnya lantai yang ada di bawahnya, sepanjang perjalanan Kris hanya terus memikirkan bagaimana menemukan 'Slave'nya, dia lelah jika harus meminum darah yang berbeda setiap waktunya, tak semua darah itu cocok dengan tubuhnya.

"where are you?" desah Kris pelan.

3

.

6

.

5

Suara terikan, suara bidikan kamera terdengar saling beradu, di sebuah acara TV terkenal di jepang kini tengah mengundang seorang soloist yang kini tengah dalam masa cemerlanganya.

Sang Soloist hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari sang MC ada kalanya dia tertawa mendengar candaan ringan yang di ucapkan sang MC.

"jadi, D.O-san, umur anda 24 tahun apa tidak ada di hidup anda seseorang yang special?" pertanyaan sang MC mengundang pekikan keras dari para Fans, sedikit memekakkan telinga memang. D.O atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Kyungsoo oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati, 'semoga pita suara mereka tak putus', batinnya

"aku masih belum menemukannya.." ucap Kyungsoo di selingi teriakan Fans.

"kira-kira tipe seperti apa yang ada inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup D.O-san?" semua Fans memasang indra pendengaran mereka lebih tajam, agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas jawaban sang idola bahkan ada yang menyiapkan sebuah note untuk mencatatnya.

"hm.. tak ada tipe khusus, yang penting dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya, dan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis, jawabnya berarti berbagai makna, 'menerima' dan 'memenuhi' hanya itu yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa 2 jam sudah Kyungsoo berada di acara ini, setelah mengucapkan salam penutup dan terimakasih pada seluruh Fans yang hadir, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menuju ruang gantinya.

Lelah, satu kata mengartikan ribuan makna. Kyungsoo lelah mencari slavenya, tapi dia harus berusaha menemukan slavenya jika ingin tetap eksis di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya, dengan lincah jari-jari mengetikan sesuatu hingga membuat kalimat.

To : LuHan, Kris Wu.

'Lusa aku akan ke korea, apa kalian ingin bertemu denganku disana? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Mungkin 'Slave' kita berada di korea, aku tak menemukan 'Slave'ku di sini'

'send'

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari sang 'Hyung'deul.

Drrttt… drtt..

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar pelan tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : LuHan

'tentu, lagipula aku memang harus mengurus perusahaan ku yang di korea, I can't find him in here too… so, see u there Soo'

Kyungsoo menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya "jadi Slavemu pria ne.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih saat melihat kata 'Him' Luhan memang selalu jadi yang terkuat di antara mereka bertiga, wajar saja dia sudah tahu gender dari sang 'Slave'

Drrt.. drtt..

Kini giliran pesan dari Kris yang masuk.

From : Kris Wu.

'sure, ku tunggu kau disana, sekarang ku sudah ada di bandara aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu di korea setelah itu baru menemuimu dan Luhan di Mansion'

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Kris tak pernah berubah masih saja memanggil Luhan dengan namanya padahal Luhan lebih tua setengah abad dengannnya.

Kyungsoo tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka nanti di Korea.

TBC.

A/N

Hi There~ what's up~? Ku bawa FF baru bergenre Fantasy Supranatural with Romance and Drama~ ku tahu utang FF ku menggunung.. ku bakal selesain semuanya satu persatu kok.. sebenarnya ku punya bnyk FF Oneshot baru.. tapi mungkin bakal ku post di blogku dulu.. baru setelah itu di sini..

okay~

see u on next Story..

paiii..

with Love

Haruna Quirie


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Haruna Quirie  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantsy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Seorang yeoja tampak mengintip dari celah pintu yang baru saja dia buka sedikit "disini kau rupanya" ucap yeoja itu sambil membuka pintu menuju atap lebih lebar, derit pintu yang telah berkarat sedikit menganggu pendengar, dia berjalan mendekati sosok namja yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

Sang namja tampak diam tapi matanya melirik sang yeoja yang perlahan mendekati dirinya, seringaian tipis tercetak di bibir tipisnya. "menurut buku yang ku baca rokok itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit paru-paru kau tahu" ucap yeoja tersebut setelah melihat sebatang rokok terselip dengan indahnya di jari sang namja "aku tahu.." balas namja itu cuek, di hisapnya batang yang mengandung nikotin.

"aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyukainya.." yeoja tersebut mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas pangkuan sang namja "kau akan tahu saat kau mencoba nya.." Namja itu kembali menghisap rokok itu, lalu dengan tangan bebasnya dia menarik tengkuk sang yeoja menciumnya kasar sambil mentransferkan asap yang berasal dari rokok yang ada di tangannya, sang namja menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat sang yeoja membalas ciuman kasarnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Di buanganya batang mengandung zat adiktif itu kesembarang arah, di pijatnya pinggul sang yeoja, "eumm~~" desahan pelan sang yeoja membuat sang namja semakin bernafsu "ingin bermain sebentar hmm?" tanya sang namja sambil menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rok sang yeoja "tentu saja akkh~ Sehunnaa~~" yeoja itu menjerit saat namja yang bernama Sehun itu menekan sesuatu yang ada di selangkangnnya, Sehun menyeringai mendengar jeritan sang yeoja, sepertinya morning sex tak ada salahnya batinya.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang keras memenuhi semua indra pendengaran, bau rokok dan alkohol yang menyeruak memenuhi hidung seakan tak menjadi masalah, dilantai dansa tampak orang-orang menggerakan tubuhnya menikmati setiap musik yang di mainkan oleh sang DJ, merka terus menari seakan tak perduli dengan hari esok, di setiap sudut tampak orang-orang yang tengah bercumbu entah dengan kekasih, teman, atau bahkan pelacur yang selalu menjajahkan dirinya untuk di gagahi orang-orang yang haus akan 'kenikamatan', di salah satu sudut ruangan tampak seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah bergulat dengan panasnya, sang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang dengan namja yang kini menindihnya, sang namja tampak sedang menghisap salah satu dada sang yeoja, deasahannya teredam dengan suara dentuman musik masih terus berputar.

Sang namja menggerakan tangannya ke bawah menuju tempat di mana surga dunia berasal, yeoja tersebut sudah sepenuhnya naked berbanding terbalik dengan sang namja yang masih berpakaian lengakap.

"akhh~~" jerit sang yeoja saat sesuatu memasuki lubang di selangkangnnya "nghh.. sebut namaku!" sang namja menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan sang yeoja "akh! Kaiiii!" Kai menyeringan saat mendengar sang yeoja meneriakan namanya. Mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namamu di saat menik mati kenikmatan yang tiada tara bukankah itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan? batinya

.

.

.

Darah, sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau amis, tanpa darah kau bagaikan makhluk tak bernyawa, darah sama pentingnya dengan jantung tanpa darah kita takkan hidup.

Coretan panjang melintang itu mengeluarkan darah saat sang namja menekan coretan tersebut, ringisan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, tapi bukannya ringisan kesakitan yang terdengar tapi itu ringisan kenikmatan.

Sang namja melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat tangannya yang semula berwarna putih kini di hiasi warna aliran air itu, merah.

Sang namja mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pandangannya tampak kosong, di alihkannya kepalanya menatap tembok di samping tempat tidurnya yang tertutup tirai.

Perlahan namja itu menuruni tempat ridurnya melangkah mendekati tembok, di tariknya sebuah tali yang berada disisi kiri sang tirai.

Bunyi tarikan tirai terdengar memenuhi kamar yang sepi, di sana di balik tirai terdapat sebuah tembok putih yang penuh akan noda-noda merah yang tengah mongering, entah sudah berapa lama noda itu berada di sana.

Sang namja menuliskan Sesuatu dengan darahnya.

'aku benci hidupku' 'kapan ku mati' setelah selesai menulis padangan mata sang namja menatap sebuah tulisan yang berwarna coklat, darahnya yang sudah sangat menggering 'Baekki tak suka sendirian'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bandara yang sepi, tentu saja sepi dia datang menggunakan penerbangan terakhir untuk sampai ke Korea Selatan. Dia bisa saja berangkat esok hari saat langit masih memperlihatkan warna terangnya seperti yang di tawarkan Agencynya tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tentu saja siapa yang mau datang saat kondisi bandara penuh akan fansnya, dia memang menyukai fansnya tapi ada kalanya dia ingin terlihat seperrti orang biasa yang bisa berjalan dengan bebes tanpa adanya kamera di sekitarnya.

Di seretnya koper tersebut menuju halaman parkir bandara, hanya ada beberapa mobil disana, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terpakir tak jauh dari pintu keluar parkiran.

"hai Hyungdeul.." sapa Kyungsoo pada dua orang namja yang kini tengah menyederkan tubuhnya di body samping mobil.

"hmm.." "yo" sapaan berbeda namun di ucapkan secara bersamaan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, Luhan meraih koper Kyungsoo dan memasukannya kedalam mobilnya.

"kajja kita pulang" ajak Kris sambil membuka pintu masuk penumpang untuk Kyungsoo "gomawo hyungdeul.."

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi keheningan Luhan yang berkonsentrasi menyetir, Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menatap jalanan yang sepi.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "kenapa tak jalan-jalan sendiri?" Tanya Kris sambil melirik Kyungsoo "aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan bertiga lagi pula sudah lama kita tak pergi bersama-sama bukan? perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik besok" jelas Kyungsoo "baiklah" ucap Luhan sambil membelokan stirnya memasuki Manssion mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai terdapat beberapa siswa yang tengah mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siangnya "hooaamm" Kai menguap pelan "tutup mulutmu bodoh, kau merusak pemandangan" Kai mendengus medengar nada sinis keluar dari mulut Sehun "kau pasti mencari 'mangsa' kan semalam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan roti kemulutnya "yap~ tapi sayang dia kurang 'nikmat'~" Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan "tak ada yeoja yang pernah membuatmu puas Kai" Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Sehun meminum bubble tea miliknya "aku dengar di acara pentas seni besok akan ada beberapa alumni yang hadir" ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan minumannya "menurut rumor, alumni yang juga seorang artis akan hadir" Kai menyeritkan dahinya "siapa? Memangnya ada alumni yang sekarang menjadi artis?" tanya kai "D.O atau Do Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

"mungkin sekarang tampang mereka sudah seperti orang tua~" ucapan spontan Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

.

"aku lupa jika kita diundang ke acara pentas seni SMA kita yang dulu" Kris membolak-balikan undangan berwarna putih itu "ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi, kajja berangkat sekarang" Kyungsoo membenarkan blazer yang ia kenakan.

Luhan menutup laptopnya setelah mendengr perkataan Kyungsoo. "aku harap ini tidak akan membosankan" ucap Luhan sambil meraih kunci mobilnya "berangkat bersama atau kalian ingin membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Luhan "aku ingin membawa mobil sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan melemparkan kunci mobil Kyungsoo dan juga Kris "hey, aku belum menjawab, stupid" Luhan terkekeh "tanpa menjawabku aku sudah tau~" balas Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan sekolah yang kini di penuhi banyak orang, lapangan parkir penuh dengan mobil-mobil. "benarkan yang ku bilang wajah mereka sudah seperti orang tua, lihat saja mobil mereka yang juga sama tuanya dengan mereka" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat jenis-jenis mobil keluaran lama terparkir di halaman parkir.

"tapi sepertinya tak semuanya. Lihat itu" Baekhyun menunjuk 3 buah mewah bermerek Ferrari keluaran terbaru memasuki lapangan sekolah "holy shit! Itu mobil-mobil keluran terbaru, jumlahnya Cuma 10 di dunia, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya" Kai menatap takjub ketiga mobil itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan mobil-mobil itu, dari mobil berwarna blue black metallic tampak seorang namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi yang sepertinya di atas rata-rata, wajah namja itu seperti campuran antara barat dan asia, dari mobil putih keluar seorang namja mungil yang wajahnya pernah dia lihat di TV, Do Kyungsoo. Dan dari dalam mobil hitam keluar seorang namja berambut merah marun dengan wajah baby face.

Sehun terus memperhatian namja berambut merah marun itu, deg! Sehun tersentak saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sang namja, dia dapat melihat jika namja itu menyeringai kearahnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk dengan kedua namja lainnya "mereka mirip model-model yang akan catwalk ketimbang menghadiri undangan pensi"ucap Baekhyun sinis "kau benar, lihat saja pakaiannya. Mobilnya saja sudah begitu apalagi pakaiannya mungkin pakainanya branded semua" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju aula berbagai pasang mata mentap kearah mereka bertiga, tatapan kagum, terus terarah, Luhan dan Kris berdiri tepat di samping kiri dan Kanan Kyungsoo.

"hey Kyungsoo, sepertinya perkataanmu yang kemarin ada benarnya" ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Kris menyerit bingung "maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo "kau bilang akan terjadi hal yang menarik hari ini" Kris melirik Luhan "memangnya hal menarik apa yang kau temui eoh?" Tanya Kris, Luhan menyeringai "aku menemukan 'slave' ku disini" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "chukkae hyung~ auchh kenapa aku di jitak?" Kyungsoo mendeathglare Kris, mungkin jika orang yang lain yang melihatnya mereka akan takut, tapi sayangnya Kris tak terpengaruh dengan itu.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bertengakr dengan Kris sudah lama dia tidak melihatnnya. Luhan mendegar derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga, dia melihat namja yang tengah menatapnya tadi berjalan dengan seorang yeoja bergelayut manja di tangannya, wangi vanilla menguar memenuhi indra perciuman Luhan yang tajam. Seringian mengerikan tercipta di bibir Luhan, ketemu kau batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan punggung namja itu.

Berbagai jenis cara mendaptakan namja itu telah tersusun rapih di otaknya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan namja itu menjadi miliknya.

TBC

A/N

Hi..hiiiiii~~ /waves hand/ ketemu lagi dengan Rie, apa kabar semuanya~ ku harap kalian baik-baik aja ne, ku bawa chapter kedua I'll Find U, aku ngga nyangka jika ada yang minat sama FF ini, ku pikir ngga ada secara ceritanya pasaran..==a

Oh iya, ku baru buat FB baru, ada yang mau di add? Kalau mau tulis aja username kalian dia di review nnti bakal ku add~ XD

EXO di MAMA kemarin keren nee.. ku ngga berhenti teriak pas nontonnya.. tapi ku sebel liat Sohee bisa pegangan tangan ma Luhan XC Ku nangis pas tau Kyungsoo cedera, udah nangis ku juga sibuk ngeliatin Sehun.. ekspresinya itu lohhh.. ngga ada senyumnya sama sekali..! ku udah kyk orang stress nangis sambil melotot ngeliatin Sehun sama Kyungsoo..

Dan tangisanku makin pecah saat lihat Kyungsoo jalan pakai Kruk.. ahh.. di belakangnya banyk bodyguard, manager, manager noona.. sumpah airmata ku langsung turun.. walaupun dia senyum seakan bilang ke semua orang dia ngga apa-apa tapi ttp aja ku nangis.. get well soon kyungsoo.. ku selalu berdo'a agar kau cpt sembuh..

Okay cukup curhatnya… sekarng lanjut ke cerita~

Hohohoho… Luhan yang pertama nemuin slavenya.. hehehe.. nemuin slave mereka memang mudah tapi dapetinnya yang susah.. ku kasih tau kenapa susah.. pertama SeKaiBaek sifatnya ngga akan mirip uke… mereka namja yang bener-bener namja, mereka masih suka yeoja soalnya XP yang paling susah di dapetin mungkin Baekhyun, jadi usaha Kyungsoo bakal lebih panjang di banding Hyungdeulnya yang lain~

Para slave juga punya masalah lain, hal-hal yang sering di alami remaja SMA~

Okay.. kalau mau lihat gimana perjuangan HanKrisSoo silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya okay~ /tebar wink/

Okay ku mau balas review kalian satu-satu..

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : yap ini HanHun~ ahhhh~ gomawo udah suka /bow/

**BluePrince14** : ah.. jinjjayo? Ku pikir ceritanya ini pasaran.. soalnya kan banyak ff yang bertema vampire, mereka ketemunya nanti, sekarang baru Luhan yg ketemu.. aku segaja pakai Slave.. eum.. alesannya nnti ku certain di FFnya ne.. entah kenapa ku lagi suka KrisKai jadinya ku masukin deh.. /plok/

**YoungChanBiased** : hidup HanHun /kibar bendera HanHun/ hohohoohho ku lagi suka KrisKai makanya ku masukin.. lagian ku butuh Kris sma Kai buat meranin karakter yak 'ekhm' XD

**KrisKai 'EL' HoMin** : sabarrr.. KrisKainya muncul nanti kalau Luhan udah tatap muka ma Sehun XD mungkin di chapter depan~

**Askasufa **: yap.. mereka vampire-vampire tampan nan kaya.. ahh.. ku mau donk jadi slavenya /di gampar SeKaiBaek/

**Ayupadma28 **: ahh gomawwoo /hughug/ ini updateannya~

**Putrifibrianti96** : owww.. boleh.. kok tapi nanti.. blogku masuk 'berantakan' kalau udap rapih plus enak di liat ku bakal kasih tau alamatnya~ ku juga suka liat Kai jadi uke~ /di teleport kai kekutub utara/

**Jongin48** : sekarang udah keluar para ukenya /giring uke keluar dari kandang/dor/ ini updatetannya~

**Nin nina** : yap..yap.. HanHun, sip ini lanjutannya~~

**Ohristi95** : iya.. sekali-kali mau lihat Kyungsoo jadi seme, kasian dia jadi uke terus /plak/ aduh banyak yang suka KrisKai ternyata.. pencarian mereka tentu ngga mudah bakal banyak rintangannya terutama dari 3 uke itu XD woookkkeeyyy ini lanjutannya~

**Deerpop **: okay.. ini lanjutannya~

**Babyluhan20** : ini lanjutannya~

: yap, Kai ma Sehun jadi uke~ aduh suka yang berbau fantasy-fantasy ya.. hahaha ku juga sma ~

**Phantom** : ini lanjutannya~ gomawooooo~

**Melody** : wks.. ini udah di lanjut kok, kalau ngga di lanjut kasian nnti pada penasaraan.. aduh.. gomawo~

**Xxx **: ini lanjutannya~

**Kaira** : ini udah lanjut~ yap Kyungsoo seme disini~ XD

Kadera : aduh jangan kasihan ma baby Sehun menderita.. namja imutku yang paling imut di antara yang imut /plak/ hahah ini lanjutannya, mian lama~

**DiraLeeXiOh** :O.O ada yang nafsu /plak/ditampar Dira/ hahahah ini lanjutannya.. ~

**Sehunaaa** : O.O yang ini lebih nafsu /di bom sehunaa/ hahah.. ini lanjutannya~

**HanRii03** : O.O banyak kendala makanya ku lama update tapi ttp ku bakal update cerita ini kok.. tenang okay~ ketemunya ngga lama cepet malah tapi dapetinnya yang susah XD hahahah

**Xxx (2)** : yap ini HanHun not HunHan

Tuti handayani : O.O iya nih ku mau liat Kyungsoo jadi seme makannya ku jadiin dia seme.. maksudnya aneh liat Kris ma Kai? Jangan aneh.. Changmin sama Kris aja bisa masa iya Kris sma Kai ngga bisa XD ada kok.. pembukannya chapter ini aja udah agak 'ekhm' /plak/ XD ini lanjutannya~

: ini lanjutannya~

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** : iyadong/? Ini kan pair cetar membahana kayak bulu mata anti badainnya syahrini /plak/ ini lanjutannya~

**NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha** : aduh.. namanya panjang O.O yah.. jangan donk.. kalau para slave mati ceritanya abis nanti /plok/

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie** : namnya banyak r nya ya O.O okayyy ini lanjutannya..

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah Review, favorite + follow, hug and kiss untuk kalian semua~~ XD**

**See u next chapt**

_With Love_

_Haruna .Q_


End file.
